Ginny's Diary
by Sahitya Poonacha
Summary: The kids were down for a nap and Harry sat down to read, then he found a book, curiosity took over and he couldn't resist reading it. It was Ginny's diary.


**GINNY'S DIARY**

Ginny had gone with Hermione to a Ladies' day out with some other friends.

Harry and the kids were all alone at home.

Harry partially shut Lily's door.

He had just put his extra energetic kids down for a nap.

He went into the study to find a good book to read while the children slept.

Harry picked a muggle novel and went over to the arm chair to sit down in.

He sat down without looking in the arm chair before sitting down and found a hard-cover big book underneath him.

He pried it out and looked at it.

It was a black big book with no title on it, he opened it to find _Ginny Weasley's personal diary and scrap book_ written in the centre of the page in Ginny's distinctive hand.

Harry smiled at the graffiti on the page. Few doodles had been made around the page and in the corner there was a tiny heart inside which HP was written.

Next to the heart there was a _sigh!_ written.

Harry chuckled this was Ginny's diary and scrap book, he couldn't believe it.

He flipped the Page and on the double page on one side there were pictures of Molly Weasley and on the other side there was a huge 'MUM' Harry read through the page-

**My Mum, she is probably the strongest woman I have ever known.**

**I love her so much though we fight almost every day. I am fourteen now and she doesn't allow me to do half the things girls in my year at Hogwarts are allowed to do. Sometimes I feel as if my Mum is the only one who understands me, when my brothers tease me or when I feel bad, she gives me advice on everything, I don't like all of her advice, I admit but sometimes she knows stuff.**

**She used to tell me stories about Harry Potter (sigh!) when I was really young and I'd tell her to repeat them four or five times before I actually fell asleep. She'd listen to me on almost everything and for that I will always love her.**

**GINNY WEASLEY (one day POTTER)**

**12 August 1995**

Harry finished reading the page and he looked at the pictures of Molly Weasley Ginny had stuck and he felt really happy that Ginny was his wife.

Harry flipped the page and it was about Arthur Weasley and there was a big 'DAD' on the top of the right side.

He read-

**Dad is the funniest man and my amazing father. I don't have to try hard to get Dad to agree to anything I say. Dad always treats me like I am delicate and easily breakable (seriously!) but sometimes I like the treatment. His obsession with muggles is a joke which never gets old. The fact that he never makes any of his children feel as if they never get enough love makes him the best Dad in the world. He protects us from our mother's wrath and always gives me a knowing look when I sneak in from playing Quidditch with one of my brother's brooms.**

**I love my Dad and I know that so do my brothers.**

**GINNY WEASLEY (one day POTTER)**

**15 August 1995**

Harry looked at the pictures and his throat constricted. He turned the page knowing that the next one was about Bill.

This one was really funny, there was a picture of Bill when he was ten or eleven with birthday cake splattered on his face.

He read-

**Bill, Bill, Bill where do I start? He is my oldest brother. He is wonderful. I also missed him when he was in Egypt. He was the one who started me dreaming about Hogwarts. He is also like my second father and he always protects me from my brothers and he is absolutely cool. He is the one of my brothers I turn to when I need advice (not on boys of course) and he always helps me. I wouldn't ever forget him even if I had amnesia (but I wouldn't forget any of my family and Harry either)**

**Bill is amazing and I love him.**

**GINNY WEASLEY (one day POTTER)**

**16 August 1995**

Harry loved this diary and he didn't stop, he turned the next page to see Charlie and wonderful pictures of him and some dragons.

**Charlie is the one of our family who went for the most dangerous job and I think he did the right thing, every time you asked him what he wanted to be when he was really young he'd say "Dwagon! I wanna be a dwagon!" (He couldn't say 'r' then) he would always compare everything to dragons and I think if mum allowed him he'd marry one. That would be really funny. Every time we tease him about it he scowls but he doesn't say anything against it (maybe because he thinks it's true) He is the one who had got me a Harry Potter story book when I was really tiny (I still have it) and I loved him even more ever since. He is my second-oldest brother and he is so cool.**

**GINNY WEASLEY (one day POTTER)**

**17 August 1995**

Harry was very curious about this scrap book so he flipped the page. The next page dedicated to Percy didn't have too many lines written

**Percy is a cheat, an idiot, a git, a prat and every fowl thing there is. I don't even know what I should say about him. How can he say all those things to Dad? Can't even believe he's my brother.**

**GINNY WEASLEY**

**18 August 1995**

Harry felt bad for Percy but smiled at the fact that Ginny was so angry she hadn't added 'one day potter' to her name.

He quickly flipped the page to find Fred and George's pictures on the page.

He read

**Fred and George and as I call them- Double Trouble are the naughtiest of all my brothers. Fred is older than George (by minutes) but he doesn't act it. They do everything together and I wouldn't be surprised if they showered together (eeew!) but that is how they are.**

**Mum has a hard time controlling them. They want to start a joke shop together and Mum is on the roof about it. But I think it's a good idea. They say they have already got the money. I wonder where they got it from but they won't tell me. Nowadays they hardly tell me anything and I feel shut out. It's the same with everyone else I don't have a clue what's going on, and it feels bad just because I'm the youngest. Anyways I hope my twin brothers haven't done anything illegal to get the money.**

**GINNY WEASLEY (hoping to live long enough to be POTTER)**

**19 August 1995**

Harry felt bad for Ginny after reading the page especially the message next to her name. He knew they all had felt as if they would die when the war started.

He gingerly turned the page to see Ron's pictures and his message

**Ronald Bilius Weasley the most over-protective brother I have ever had. What the bloody hell is his problem? He acts as if he wants me to be a nun and never touch a boy. What am I five? I wonder what he'd do if I dated Harry, it would be quite interesting to know but I would never risk Harry's life. I wonder when Ron will work up the nerve to tell Hermione he likes her; instead the coward is going out with that Lavender. Sometimes I feel as if the sorting Hat got confused about where to put him. He'll just have to get used to the fact that I'm dating Dean (Not that I like Dean much) I wish he'd just shut up and focus on Quidditch. He's playing as if he has been obliviated.**

**GINNY WEASLEY (forget it who am I kidding? Harry doesn't like me)**

**21 November 1996**

Harry Laughed he had been looking forward to Ron's page.

He turned the page to find Hermione's pictures and entry.

**Hermione my friend, she is the best person to talk to when you feel like there's no tomorrow.**

**I tell her everything. She's like my sister I never had.**

**But if she badgers me about my studies one more time I think I'll whack her with one of her own books. She's been really grumpy because of that prat of my brother Ron. She's been telling me that Harry has been acting funny around me. I couldn't believe it when she said it but I still know that Harry and me don't have much of a future if he likes girls like Cho I have no chance (not because she's good-looking because I am too I hope, it's because she is so girly) Hermione is very nice and really studious.**

**GINNY WEASLEY (pray! Pray! Pray! POTTER)**

**24 November 1996**

Harry looked at the page and sighed he knew who was next in line but he felt nervous to turn the page but he did anyway. When he did there were pictures of him taken by Colin and a few pictures she had found. He read what was written about him holding his breath.

**Harry James Potter is the biggest jerk of the century. How could he leave like that? I don't care about his reasons behind it but he shouldn't have broken up it was wrong. But I still love him. I still Love him. I hope he's alright. I haven't slept or eaten properly for very long now and nothing anybody has told me has had any effect on me. Just when I got him he left. I want to kill Voldemort, he's the cause of this and I hate him! Harry has to get back. He has to come back! I love him and he can't do this to me! He has to come back! I need him; I need him and want him, wherever he is.**

**I'll always love him. I loved him then, I love him now and I'll love him forever.**

**GINNY WEASLEY (will be POTTER)**

**30 October 1997**

Harry brushed a tear from his eye. This was the most touching one of all of them. He turned the page and saw all of Ginny's pictures, he read

**Me. I can't describe myself. After writing everything about so many people I don't know what to write about myself. I now play for the Holy-head Harpies and I'm pretty happy with my life. I hope things will always be fine now that everything is over though I'll never forget it. Ever. I love Harry and Voldemort has been killed. Harry is the best person I'll ever know. I have never met and will never meet a man or woman like him. He's also the most handsome man in the world. He was the eligible bachelor in the wizarding world before they realized he was my husband (My green-eyed, messy black-haired, shy, muscled and built, quiet, strong, polite, crazy, funny, naughty, tall, spectacled, gorgeous, hard-working, honest, brave, sacrificing, ticklish, sensitive, stubborn, headstrong, even-tempered, warm-hearted, generous, touching, loving, caring, innocent, noble, humble, modest, nervous, confident, sophisticated, brilliant, wonderful, handsome Harry)**

**Mrs. GINNY POTTER (then WEASLEY)**

**20 August 1999**

Harry was touched by what she had written about him and the way she felt about him.

He turned the page and found Teddy's page.

**Teddy Remus Lupin is my godson and one of the sweetest children I have seen. He is only two but he is really smart and like both his parents. He is also like Harry in many ways. He acts like Harry sometimes; I think that is because Harry is the only one he has ever seen something of a father in. He morphs just like his mother and is always partial to turquoise coloured hair. I love spending time with him and so does Harry. I can see a wonderful father in Harry and I can't help thinking about how he'll be with our kids. Teddy is a talented boy who takes after both his mother and father. I bet he'll be very handsome when he grows up and he already seems to be a heart-stopper. Victoire has taken to Teddy wonderfully.**

**GINNY POTTER**

**30 August 1999**

Harry turned the page with hard feelings in his chest. When he turned the page he saw pictures of James as a baby.

**James Sirius Potter my first child and exactly like his father. He is so wonderful and beautiful. He looks exactly like Harry but he has my eyes. As Harry says he looks like Harry's father who he is named after. James is an energetic child who is quite a handful but lovely nonetheless. I now know how mum feels about us. But I have no idea how she went through this seven times. The thought always scares me. Anyway I should go now James has started bawling and he probably needs a nappy change.**

**GINNY POTTER**

**4 December 2000**

Harry smiled when he read the page he turned the page to find Albus's baby pictures and Harry found himself unable to stop reading.

**Albus Severus Potter my second son. He is gorgeous and he has Harry's eyes. He is the more peaceful of both my sons and doesn't make as much of a fuss as James but he too is noisy, messy and full of energy. Just the other day I tore the house in my search for Al who I found under mine and Harry's bed sleeping comfortably. I was almost crying and laughing at the same time when I found him. My babies are precious to me and to Harry also. James and Al get along pretty well but James takes him for a toy. Together they both can drive a healthy person to the asylum and sometimes I ask myself how I manage to do it. James has started climbing things like the kitchen counter but he's only one and I get very scared.**

**GINNY POTTER**

**21 March 2002**

Harry turned the page after enjoying Al's page. He turned the page and found Lily's pictures and he read

**Lily Luna Potter. My baby girl, my daughter and you'd never know how happy I am after having two sons. But to make up for it Lily is the toughest of the three. She has her father wrapped around her little finger and I don't think Harry knows that. But I'm happy to be shopping for little girly frocks for my princess and fluffy teddy bears instead of cars , t-shirts, shorts and boy clothes. She makes sure she gets what she wants whether or not the person is willing to give her the thing she wants. But she is just as amazing as my other three sons (Teddy included).**

**GINNY POTTER**

**5 September 2004**

Harry had tears in his eyes now and he didn't care he turned the page and this seemed to be the Last page. The page was filled with pictures of everyone.

There was a picture of Molly and Arthur together, A family picture of the Weasleys, a Wedding picture of her and Harry in the middle, a wedding picture of Ron and Hermione, a picture of Teddy, a picture of Harry's parents and finally a picture of Harry, Ginny and the children including Teddy. He read the message.

**This is my life and family, my pride and joy. I wouldn't ask for anything to be different because as hard as my life is it's perfect. I'd go through everything that happened again just so that things could end up like this. Now I really believe that everything happens for the best, nothing happens for no reason. I'll never hate my life again because my life is everything that I want. I'd give everything to have my children (including Teddy) and Harry with me. My life revolves around them and it always will. So I guess I have come to the end of my diary this is the climax and I'm happy I made this diary. I am very happy I did.**

**Good night Diary**

**GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY POTTER (in love now and always)**

**25 July 2006**

Harry closed the diary and wiped his tears. Harry was going to tell Ginny this diary was beautiful and he would.

He took the diary with him and walked into James's room he went to the bed and kissed his son's forehead and stroked his messy hair.

He went into Al's room and did the same but also smiled at Al's stuffed black dog he'd named Sirius.

He went into Lily's room to see his daughter sleeping with a thumb in her mouth and her teddy in her grasp he kissed her on her forehead too, tucked some of her red hair behind her ear and removed her thumb from her mouth.

Harry went downstairs and Ginny entered through the fireplace. She saw Harry and gave him a kiss "Hi! Where are the kids? It's really quiet"

Harry said "They're asleep"

Ginny got herself a glass of water and asked "What did you do today?"

Harry held up her diary without speaking.

Ginny blushed "Oh you read it"

Harry walked to her and wrapped his arms around her "It's beautiful Gin, I loved it, I cried"

Ginny let out a giggle "You cried?"  
>Harry smiled "I did in fact, and I enjoyed it a lot, you should show it to the family"<p>

Ginny said "I was going to give it to you for your birthday"

Harry smiled "But you didn't delete the stuff about liking me"

Ginny smiled back "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy those parts"

He let out a breath "I did"

Ginny said "I knew it; the originality of it is what makes it so much more special. But I did consider changing a few things but I refrained from doing it because I knew you'd like it much more if it was as it is"

He nodded "You're right, but will you show it to everyone?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "It was supposed to be your birthday present, now I'll have to get you something else"

Harry smiled "I know but you don't have to"  
>Ginny said "But I will you know I will, and if you want to then show it to them, they'll like it"<p>

Harry said "I will and thank you I loved my gift it was the best ever, nothing can compare to it"

Ginny said "I'm glad"

Harry leaned down and kissed her with all the emotion he had felt after reading the Diary. She responded with equal passion. When they broke apart they stood in that position for a long time looking into each others eyes with love and trust. Harry knew just like Ginny that he wouldn't trade anything for this life. He'd destroy Voldemort all over again only because this would be his future and that's all that mattered.

**THE END**

**AN: Hey I'm back! And want to know how this one is!**

**I was having my preparatory exams so I couldn't write much.**

**Well, review!**

**SPHP20896 :)  
><strong>


End file.
